


Kiss me once 'cause I've waited my whole life

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Long live, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Princess Annabeth had to leave the Kingdom of Thesna when she was just 7 years old, now, nine years later after the evil sorceress who had threatened her life was gone, it's time for the princess to come home. Except she's not sure where her home is. Maybe for Annabeth home is not a place, but a person.





	Kiss me once 'cause I've waited my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my medieval AU universe, you can learn more about it here: https://percyyoulittleshit.tumblr.com/post/149719924958/please-give-us-medieval-aus-3.
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr prompt: "Can I kiss you?"

_ Home_. That’s what her father had told her, they were going home. How could they take her home when she barely had memories of the place? Thesna may have been the kingdom where she was born but she had lived in Atlantida for most of her life. But Atlantida was not her home either, it had been a city that had protected and hid her from an evil sorcerer. It had been a place to stay out of necessity, the last place Arachne would search for her was a kingdom ruled by the one person her mother hated the most. 

Her belongings had been packed and were waiting for her on her family’s ship. She knew everyone was waiting for her to start the journey back, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her room. No, it wasn’t her room anymore, she would probably never stay in this room again...or come back to this kingdom. Annabeth felt a knot in her chest at that thought, when she was little she would have done anything to be away from Atlantida, but now she would do anything if it meant she wouldn’t have to leave. 

“Hey,” Annabeth turned around to find Perseus Jackson, the Crown Prince of Atlantida, resting against her door frame. He was wearing his best tunics and trousers, the ones his mom forced him to wear when they were visited by other royals and the ones he hated the most. Annabeth knew Percy was handsome. At 16 the looks of the young prince had been the source of gossip at the court, but Annabeth’s knees always went a little weak when she saw him in his best clothes and right now was not an exception. “Are you ready?”

“To never see you again? Absolutely,” she joked. Percy chuckled and walked into the room.

“Please, the moment you arrive at your palace the first thing you are going to do is write me begging me to visit you.”

“Please.” Annabeth walked towards the window, she knew she had to say goodbye to him and she was lucky she wouldn’t have to do it in front of everyone. But how could she say goodbye to her best friend? The idea of never seeing him again was suffocating her, he was not only her best friend, but she was also in love with him. “You are the one who is going to beg me to come and visit you."

“As if.” Percy was standing next to her, he was so close their hands were almost touching. She knew they were stealing time, in a matter of moments one of the maids would come looking for her.

“Percy-”

“Annabeth, I-”

It seemed both of them had the same idea at the same moment, they both had turned to face the other at the same time and had managed to talk over the other, making them laugh. They were standing so close Annabeth could see the faint freckles on his tanned skin. 

“You first,” Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

If she was being honest, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to tell him, maybe explain how much he meant to her and how she was going to miss him deeply. But instead, looking at those sea-green eyes that she loved so much and the smile he reserved only for her, the words that left her mouth surprised them both. “Can I kiss you?”

Annabeth’s hands covered her mouth, shocked at her own words. She closed her eyes, not being able to look at him out of embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she had just said that, asked him _ that_.

“Annabeth.” Percy’s voice was soft and she felt his hands rest gently against her wrist, slowly moving them away. “Do you mean that?”

It was now or never. She knew the moment she stepped onto the ship her fate was going to be sealed, she would never see Percy again and being the only daughter of the king, she was probably going to end up marrying some prince in a political alliance. Annabeth always knew she was never going to be married for love but at least she could have her first kiss with someone she loved, well only_ if _Percy wanted to kiss her. 

“Annabeth please look at me,” His voice was gentle, his thumbs were making circles against her skin, soothing her. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with those gorgeous sea-green eyes. “Do you mean that?”

He was closer, she could feel his breath against her lips making her shiver. He was looking at her with a mix adoration and anticipation, the sight of it took her breath away. Being unable to speak, she slowly nodded. Percy leaned in and slowly closed the distance between them and when his lips touched hers, Annabeth knew where home was. 


End file.
